Rufus Lore
Rufus Lore is a demigod son of Munin and a member of the Elite. Appearance Rufus has very long dirty blonde hair and jade green eyes. He normally dresses elegantly and mainly in red, but he always wears his red domino mask and red hat overly plumed with magenta feathers. He is slim and not very tall. His mask hides a large burn mark over his right eye and knife scars over the rest of the top half of his face, which he received from Peren belle de Vil for helping Rogue Cheney. Due to the injury, Rufus's right eye had to be removed and replaced with a magic replacement. Personality Rufus is a calm, collected, and sophisticated individual. He rarely loses his temper, always sitting to the side and sipping a cup of tea while his teammates argue. He is very thoughtful and poetic. Unlike his other teammates (other than Rogue Cheney), Rufus is less cruel and sadistic. While he'll still torture enemies, he dislikes killing them, due to accidents in his past. Rufus is a very secretive individual, harboring many secrets that he is afraid to share, two of which being that he is his mother's murderer, and that he is homosexual. For a long time, he was in a state of depression, until Sting Eucliffe unknowingly helped him get better. He is normally highly in control over his emotions, but started crying when Bella Beauregard brutally told the other elite of his true sexuality. He was moved to tears once again when the Elite defended him. As the oldest member of the Elite, he is naturally protective of the others. He frequently stands in front of them before attacks and even lashed out at Peren when he tried to attack Rogue. Biography Early Life Rufus Lore was born to Caelynn Lore, a librarian of Candlekeep. He was born a few minutes after his twin sister Ravenna, but Caelynn decided to keep him. He grew up helping out at the library and read alot of the books there. Killing His Mother As he grew older, his powers began to manifest, but he didn't know how to control them. One day he lost control and accidentally killed Caelynn. Ashamed and afraid, he ran away during the night. A few days later, Peren belle de Vil found him and recruited him into the Elite in exchange for training him in his powers. At the Elite Rufus killed any possible friendship with Kira Blackfire by being standoffish, but he helped Rogue Cheney a few times, which made the boy trust him. He stopped after Peren gave him his scars. However, he bonded more with Orga Nanagear, and his closest relationship was with Terra Carbonne, who helped him come to terms with his sexuality. Abilities *Magic: Rufus has the ability to memorize spells and magic. He has a very good memory, for this magic is only as good as the wielders memory. He has utilized many types of magic with this. Relationships Family *Stephanie Bane: It's not been established how they met yet, but Rufus works closely with his half sister, Stephanie, and the two appear to have a close bond. Friends *Terra Carbonne: Rufus is close friends with Terra Carbonne. However, the two remained close even while evil. During their morality switches, Rufus frequently defended Terra from Sting Eucliffe's jabs. When Bella Beauregard brutally revealed Rufus's sexuality, she defended him. Trivia *Rufus Lore is based off the Fairy Tail character of the same name. However, since he was a minor character, Devil DM had alot more room for characterization. *Devil DM credits Rufus with being the first gay character she wrote properly. She also stated that he was one of her favorites to play. *Rufus is confirmed to be visually impaired. He wears a contact in his left eye. *According to Terra, he can't take a punch, but with his broad arsenal of spells, he's rarely going to find himself in harm's way Category:Males Category:Norse Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Mages Category:Memory Mages Category:Demigods Category:Children of Munin Category:Homosexual Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Wicked Kings Characters Category:Retribution Characters Category:He/Him Category:Elite Members Category:Sorcerers Category:Divine Soul Sorcerers Category:Twins Category:Sages Category:A to Z Category:Toscinot Residents